grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door
The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door is a half-hour TV special featuring a crossover between Codename: Kids Next Door'' and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (and also Ed, Edd n Eddy). Cartoon Network officially announced it on February 16, 2007, although staff confirmed it on December 8, 2006. The crossover aired on November 11, 2007. Plot/Synopsis When Billy's dad leaves to buy underwear, Billy wears his dad's "lucky pants" despite being told not to. Billy accidentally gets Grim's scythe stuck in the pants, and he tries to get help fixing them before his dad gets home. He calls "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers", but Billy doesn't have any money, so Eddy tells him to call the Kids Next Door since "they're cheap." When the KND arrive to fix the pants, they find they need 2x4 Technology, so Numbuh 1 dresses up as Billy to stall Billy's dad, while the rest of Sector V take Billy to the KND Deep Sea Base to fix the pants. Mandy comes to Billy's house, and knows that Numbuh 1 is not Billy. Mandy captures Numbuh 1, and tortures him until Numbuh 1 tells Mandy everything about the KND. Meanwhile, the rest of Sector V are flying Billy to the Deep Sea Base, and they get an urgent message that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are using a "delightfulization machine" to make more children into their delightful slaves. Sector V reluctantly takes Billy on the mission, where he mistakes the delightful machine for a bathroom, fusing him, the lucky pants, Grim's scythe and the Delightful Children into a being called the "Delightful Reaper". Meanwhile, Grim comes to Billy's house, and mistakes Numbuh 1 for Billy. Grim then says that his scythe has been fused with evil and strangely delightful children, and Numbuh 1 realizes that he is talking about the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. The Delightful Reaper begins fusing kids into it, including Numbuh 2. Sector V returns to the moonbase, where they find Mandy disguised as Numbuh 1. Only Numbuh 5]] knows that she's an imposter, but since nobody else does, Mandy convinces everyone that Number 5 is losing her mind. Soon Mandy becomes ruler of the KND, renaming it the MND (Mandy New Dictator). Numbuh 1 and Grim arrive at the moonbase, where Grim finds out that Numbuh 1 isn't Billy, and Mandy imprisons them. The Delightful Reaper continues making children fuse with it, so after escaping, Numbuh 1 and Grim fuse together with the Bone of Barnacles to create a Giant Skeleton Samurai to battle the Delightful Reaper. A giant M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T., piloted by Mandy, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 comes into the battle. Mandy's robot begins to lose until Numbuh 1 and Grim show up and fight the Delightful Reaper, though they begin to lose as well because Billy's dad's lucky pants are impervious to lasers, supernatural energy, and mustard. When the Delightful Reaper is distracted by Numbuh 1 and Grim, Mandy purposely fuses herself with the Delightful Reaper, giving her control of it. However, Billy's dad comes, removes the lucky pants and takes them away, being really, really angry that someone is wearing his pants. Without the lucky pants, the Delightful Reaper is defenseless and the Skeleton Samurai finishes it off, freeing the other kids inside it. Mandy is taken away by the KND, but eventually she escapes, vowing revenge, and everything goes back to the way it was, except for Numbuh 1 (who gets dragged away by Harold, believing him to be Billy, to be punished) and Billy (whom tries to pretend to be Numbah 1, only for everyone to hit him). *Operative Debuts: None *Villain Debuts: Mandy and The Delightful Reaper *Ally Debuts: Billy, Grim and Billy's Dad *Starring: **Numbuh 1 - The main protagonist **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **Numbuh 60 **Numbuh 362 **Mandy - The Main antagnonist **Ed, Edd (a)n(d) Eddy **Grim - The main protagonist **Howard **Gladys (as a picture) **Delightful Children From Down The Lane **The Delightful Reaper **Numbuh 20,000 **Numbuh 14 **Cameos: Powerpuff Girls Fred Fredburger,Tommy Gilligan, Numbuh 14, Numbuh 74.239, Numbuh 71.562 and Unnamed Scientists, and also Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Bloo, Mac and Goo **Locations: Billy's House, Moonbase and Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane **2x4 Tech: M.U.S.K.E.T., T.H.U.M.P.E.R., S.P.I.C.E.R. and S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. **Villain Technology: M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T., Delightfulization Chamber, Fred Fredburger and Headband Rocket **Ally Technology: Bone of Barnicles References to other Cartoon Network shows *The movie was entitled as The Amazing Colossal Crossover, due to various CN characters, showing up. *Ed, Edd n Eddy make a short cameo when Billy calls them to fix his problem. Their scam was "Ed's Pesky Problem Fixer".Animated Shorts: The Grim Adventures Of The Kids Next Door - Newsarama *When the KND arrive at Billy's house, he exclaims, "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls!" The Powerpuff Girls also appear as some of the kids popping out of the Delightful Reaper when it is defeated. *When Mandy tortures Number 1, Fred Fredburger says "I enjoy shows about monkeys. I also enjoy shows about monkeys going to camp. I also enjoy shows about imaginary friends" this refers to the other Cartoon Network shows ''My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, respectively. *When the Delightful Reaper is assimilating kids, various KND and Billy & Mandy characters are seen. For example, some girls from both shows are shown arguing over whether Rainbow Monkeys or Sassycat dolls are better. Also, Pud'n is seen being beaten up by Sperg as The Tommy comes to the rescue. *When the kids forming to create the Delightful Reaper are dissembled, characters from several Cartoon Network shows come flying out: ** Adam Lyon from My Gym Partner's a Monkey ** Mac, and Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory ** Andy from Squirrel Boy ** The Powerpuff Girls ** Eddy from Ed, Edd and Eddy *When Mandy gets captured, she says "I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for you meddling Kids Next Door!" parodying a catchphrase from Scooby Doo. It should be noted that the phrase was parodied on Billy and Mandy a few times before. *In the end credits, 5 made-up crossovers of different shows are pictured, including: ** Ed, Edd n Mandy (crossover of Ed, Edd, n Eddy and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ** Evil Camp Carne (crossover of Camp Lazlo and Evil Con Carne) ** Class of Numbuh 3000 (crossover of Class of 3000 and Codename: Kids Next Door) ** My Gym Partner's a Mandark (crossover of My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Dexter's Laboratory) ** Samurai Mac (crossover of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Samurai Jack) *Eddy seems to know about the existence of the Kids Next Door and considers them cheap. * Both the Knd and the grim adventures theme songs collide as the knd both have skeletal, muscle, and full skin part (except Numbuh 1 & 2) also their appearence goes much faster as they appear faster after (except Numbuh 4 who got spun away by Numbuh 3 due to him not jumping after his sequence) because they must fit billy and Mandy in so Numbuh 5's gymnastics are sped up Numbah 4 only squirts once Numbuh 2 doesn't make his intro instead he appears during his jumping moment and if you look closely you can see Numbuh 1's rocket boots produce more smoke than usual (this is to hide Billy and mandy who slaps Billy and jumps while Billy was hauled into the sign by grim) Quotes/Transcript Billy: Man of the the house? Does that mean I get to wear your lucky pants? Billy's Dad: No, I'm the only one who wears the pants in this family, you just keep an eye on things while I'm gone. AND KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY PANTS! Billy: Sooo, that's a yes? ((Grim's Scythe got stuck on the lucky pants) Billy: AAH! Dads pants! What do I do? Dad's gonna sell my organs if he finds out that I ripped his lucky pants! Billy: There's only one group of kids that can help me now. ((The telephone rings on Ed, Edd & Eddy's garage)) Ed: Hello? Eddy: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers, got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix her for just one lousy quarter. ((Talking sounds on the telephone)) Eddy: What? What do you mean your broke? Hey! if you're looking for charity, call Kids Next Door, they're cheap! {C Numbuh 5: Is everyone okay? Delightful Children: Yes! I can feel the power going through me! I can feel the- Billy: '''Hey can you slow down? This talking at the same time is really hard. '''Numbuh 3: OOH! ooh! I want to try talking at the same time too! Delightful Reaper: That can be arranged, for you can be first to be assimilated by.. THE DELIGHTFUL REAPER! Numbuh 3: Wait, start over! I wasn't ready! Numbuh 5: Come on back to the ship! ((Numbuh 2 has just been assimilated by the delightful reaper)) Numbuh 5: NUMBUH 2!! Delightful Reaper: He's only the first one to be assimilated by us.. ((Numbuh 2 joined the Delightful Reaper)) Soon all children will assimilate! Mandy: '''More and more kids are losing their minds and it leads me to believe it is a virus planted by the Adults. '''Numbuh 362: That's horrible! Do you have any idea what we should do? Mandy: Yes, I do', '''but first there are going to be a few changes around here. ((Delightful Reaper came to Irwin's house)) '''Irwin:' Dude! You're late for the party yo! Delightful Reaper: You shall assimilate! Billy: WAAAIIIT! Can't we have some cake before we assimilactate? Delightful Reaper: NO! Numbuh 5: What in the heck is going on around here?! And where is Numbuh 362? Mandy: She seemed to have caught the same virus as you did, so I had her quarantine in the med lab. Mandy: In the meantime I'll be taking over as supreme commander. Numbuh 4: Yeah! And we get to be Numbuh 1's personal guards! Numbuh 5: '''I keep telling ya' all THAT IS NOT NUMBUH 1! '''Mandy: You're obviously sicker then I thought and whatever it is you've got, it's spreading, so in order to contain it my first order as the leader is that I'll now be referred to as.. Mandy. Numbuh 5: Mandy? That's the stupidest name that I- Mandy: And not only that, until a cure can be found the KND will be renamed.. The MND. Numbuh 3: The Mean Nasty Doggies? Numbuh 4: The Big Rubber Toilets? Mandy: No you dolts! Mandy New Dictator. ((Numbuh 1 and Grim arrive at KND Moonbase)) Numbuh 3: Hey, look! It's Billy! Numbuh 1: Don't be rediculus Numbuh 3 and what've you done to our Moonbase Mandy- OWW Numbuh 60: DO NOT speak to her mandyness without prior written permisson. Mandy: '''It's ok Mandy Numbuh 60, now leave us. '''Grim: What are you up to this time girl? Mandy: My destiny! These dumb kids have the means to conquer the world for centuries, but instead spent their time fighting over the right to eat cookies for dinner. But now that I'm in charge, WE'RE HAVING WORLD DOMINATION FOR DINNER! With the side of rice. Numbuh 1: You'll never get away with it! Mandy: And whose gonna stop me? Grim is powerless with out his scythe, and everyone still thinks you're that idiot Billy. Grim: You're not Billy? Mandy: Silence! Take them away! Numbuh 1: Well, isn't this just the perfect sunday! First I'm stuck impersonating some half-wit kid, then a maniacal girl takes over the Kids Next Door and now I'm locked in a cell with some guy in a holloween costume! Grim: It's not a costume! I am the grim reaper, and you have no idea of the power I possess. Numbuh 1: Oh yeah? Then why don't you use your power to open that door an get us out of here? (Grim shrugs as the door opens on its own) Numbuh 5: '''Numbuh 1! Am i glad to see you? Everybody's gone crazy around here.And what happened to that guy? Don't they feed prisoners around here anymore? '''Numbuh 1: '''Never mind him, let's go. '''Grim: '''Wait! Take me with you! I can help! '''Numbuh 5 : '''With what? A crash diet plan? Forget that fool, let's go. '''Numbuh 1: '''No.Right now we need all the help we can get. '''Numbuh 5: '''Well then,you'll be needing these then (Hands Numbuh 1 his shades which she had secretly been hiding after Mandy left with Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4) '''Numbuh 1: '''Right then.Let's do it. '''Grim: '''Sunglasses?Heh!Are you going to a fight or a fashion show? '''Numbuh 1: '''Just get on with it! '''Grim(while grumbling under his breath): '''If you say so. ((The Delightful Reaper assimilating everyone on its path)) '''Delightful Reaper: Assimilate! Assimilate! Billy: Assimila-la-la-la-la-la-la Delightful Reaper: Would you stop it! Ugh, I wish I had never assimilated you in the first place! ((Mandy came with M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T.)) Mandy: What kind of acronym is that? Numbuh 3: Well, if you weren't in such a rush, maybe I could of come up with a better one! Billy: Hiya Mandy! Did you came to assimimamamalate? Or whatever is we're doing? ((Mandy shoots the Delightful Reaper with mustard)) Delightful Reaper: Oh man! I just cleaned this cloak! Delightful Reaper: You will assimil- Numbuh 1: Hey! You with the pants! Grim: I've come for me scythe! Numbuh 1: And I've come to rescue the Kids Next Door! Billy: And I've come for the all you can eat pancakes for breakfast! ((Everyone else silence)) Billy: But, if there's no pancakes.. HIIIYAAAA!! Numbuh 1: Our attacks aren't working! Grim: Its those pants! I know those pants.. ((Flashback)) Billy's Dad: Yep! This are my lucky pants alright! I wore these babies the night I engaged with Gladys. Grim: You called that lucky? Billy's Dad: Heck no! They're lucky because they're immune to lasers, supernatural powers and mustards. ((In the Moonbase)) Numbuh 362: Excellent work you two! You destroyed the Reaper and stopped Mandy from taking over the Kids Next Door. Mandy: And I would've got away of it too if it weren't for you mendling Kids Next Door! You haven't see the last of me! ((Mandy flew of with Jetpacks)) Numbuh 1: Man, that girl got problems. Grim: Try being the same show with her everyday. ((Billy's dad came and mistaken Numbuh 1 for Billy)) Billy's Dad: There you are! You are in big trouble for taking my lucky pants Billy! Numbuh 1: But I'm not Billy! Billy's Dad: Oh, I'm not falling for that one again Mister! Numbuh 3: That Billy is a weird Kid. Numbuh 362: Totally. Hey, where's Number 1? ((Billy shows up pretending to be Numbuh 1)) Billy: Right here! And there's going to be a few changes around here! Ow, OW! OW! I was just kidding! OW! OW! Trivia *When the intro song is over, Mr. Warburton is called Maxwell Warburton and Maxwell Atoms is called Mr. Atoms. Whether this is a goof or a joke on the crossover is unknown. * The Delightful Reaper's phrase "Assimilate" may be a spoof of the Daleks from Doctor Who, who are known for shouting "Exterminate." * "Assimilate" may also be seen as a reference of the Borg from the Star Trek series, who seek total "assimilation" of the universe. * When Number 1 said "We normally stay away from this town with all of the weird things that happen here." this may have meant that all cartoons of cartoon network are towns. * The Tommy and Sperg appear in this,but do not speak. * Gladys also appears in this,but only as a cameo on a picture frame. External links * Cartoon Network - We're on it at Cartoon Network (USA) * [http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/knd/index.html Codename: Kids Next Door] at Cartoon Network (USA) * [http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/billymandy/index.html The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy] at Cartoon Network (USA) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:TV Specials Category:Crossovers